beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 18: The Revelation
"Go, Vir!!!" The bey rushed on Apus, in a flash, and violently collided with him, thus making it flying away. Recon: "Uhm, not bad. But will you be able to resist this??" On these words, Apus produced a little antimatter orb. Immediately, light, flames and huge noise environned it, matter and antimatter desintegrating themselves with huge power. Recon: "A little orb like this is capable of destroying to dust a big city. Will you be able to endure it??" Blade knew he had no choice but to get hit by the antimatter attacks, else they'll all die in an enormous explosion. He shouted: Blade: "Vir, MB tip!! And stand your guard!" At this instant, the MSD tip of Vir changed to a more spheric, but still metallic tip. Recon: "Let's test your resistance... Apus!!!" The bey of evil emitted a flash, and then propulsed the orb in Vir's direction. When it made contact with Vir, a giant explosion occured. All the room was full of it. The glass wall separating the bladers from the rest of the group took the hit without visible damage. When the smoke cleared, both bladers were still standing, with Blade just having minor bruises. Blade: "If this is all you've got then there is no way you're going to be able to defeat me!!" Recon: "Don't you worry Blade, i've got lots of tricks up my sleeve. But before i'd like to narrate you a little story." Blade: "We're not in kindergarten anymore Recon, you really think that fairy tales are going to help you win??" Recon: "Oh, but that story is very real, Blade. It's the story of two twins who went on Tag-Team tournaments. One day, tragedy happens: bad losers take one of the kids and beats him to death, stealing his bey in the process. I think you know that story too Blade, don't you??" Blade went silent all of a sudden, clutching his fists. Blade: "Who told you this?" Recon: "Oh, but no one Blade. I think it's time for me to reveal you a little secret: i organised your brother's murder." Blade: "YOU WHAT?!!" Blade started screaming, powering up as rage, anger and sorrow filled him up. Surprisingly, his aura turned from white to black! In Blade's head, the turmoil of emotions boiled and boiled. The though that the person in front of him murdered his brother, brought back the same feelings he experienced when facing the dead corpse of his twin: sadness, desir of vengeance, desir to kill. Blade, who is usually of a calm nature, tried to control himself as much as he could. But these revelations were just too much. He definitively lost it when Recon put the final touch to his despair: Recon: " I got to say, it was very enjoyable to see your brother getting beated." Blade saw red, and an explosion of black power surged from him and Vir. Meanwhile, on the Zodiac Bladers side: Valentine: "Oh my God, he really murdered his twin just for pleasure?! What a horrible thing!" Felinis: "You don't say..." Homard: "What's with that black aura though?" Kushan understood with a shiver what was going to happen. Kushan: "Duck..." Grafera: "What?" Kushan: "DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone, confused and surprised, obeyed, just in time. At the moment they ducked, a black wind of immense strengh shattered to shreds the glass wall like it was nothing. Lakus: "But what's happening??!!" Kushan: "We can only pray now that Blade beats Recon, for our sake and for his...." Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Category:Blade0886